


Goodbye

by aqd



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ficlet, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, deportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: “Promise to never forget me,” Alma whispers, voice cracking. “You have to promise me.”





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet for the prompt "Promise to never forget me" and the Pairing Alma/Lavi/Kanda.  
> I wish you a nice day!

Lavi tries to keep pace with Kanda, but he has no chance. His legs might be longer, but Kanda is the athletic one of them and goes nearly daily for runs.  
  
“Usagi?” He looks over his shoulder, ponytail fluttering in a breeze, but Lavi waves his hand. They can’t lose any time.  
  
“Keep going!” he shouts breathlessly and holds his aching side. “I’m coming!”  
  
Kanda looks at him, eyes too wide and nods. “Okay.” And so he does, sprints as fast as he can and Lavi follows him in a distance, his side hurting more and more, but he can’t stop. He keeps running and running and his head keeps spinning and spinning. It can’t be true. It’s impossible. Maybe it’s just a rumour, spread by a nosy neighbour.  
  
Yesterday everything was still okay and the mere idea of something like this to happen overnight, causing Lavi’s whole world to collapse, is ridiculous. He keeps running, taking deep breaths to chase away the pain in his side, brows furrowed. It can’t be true. They’re going to reach Alma’s home and he’s going to open the door. He’s going to look puzzled at them and then he’s going to laugh, because the idea is just so ridiculous.  
  
Lavi keeps his eye on Kanda and his long steps, hair and wide shirt moving in the wind. Everything is going to be okay, he’s sure. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen. It’s not true.  
  
Finally they reach Alma’s street, Kanda first, and Lavi’s hands get ice cold. Kanda stops dead, only for a moment, and throws a look over his shoulder, dark eyes even wider than before. It’s only a moment, then he starts to run and finally Lavi dashes around the corner.  
  
The first thing he sees is a police car. Lavi’s heart throbs against his ribcage and he gasps for air and it can’t be true. It _can’t_ be!  
  
Then he sees Alma. He carries a box in his hands and cries.  
  
“Alma!” Kanda shouts and Lavi’s breath hitches in his throat. Alma’s head snaps around and he just drops the box and starts to run. One of the cops wants to stop him, but then he sees Kanda, who has already his arms opened, and understands that Alma doesn’t want to flee.  
  
Kanda reaches him and Alma nearly collapses against his shoulder, crying bitterly. Only a few seconds later Lavi is there.  
  
“Alma,” he gasps. “Alma, it can’t be true.” His hands dance helplessly over Alma’s shaking shoulders. Kanda curls his hands around his arms, while staring at the cop. His jaw starts to work and Lavi grabs his arm, before he can do something stupid. That doesn’t stop him from shouting.  
  
“Are you for real?” There isn’t only anger in his voice, there’s something hidden behind rage. Lavi knows Kanda long enough to recognise hurt and shock. His hand tightens around his arm.  
  
“Yuu, calm down,” he says and wraps his free arm around Alma, who can’t stop crying.  
  
“He’s here since he was a toddler!” Kanda shouts and the colleagues of the cop leave the house, one of them supporting Alma’s grandfather. “He only knows China from vacation!”  
  
“Yuu!” Lavi drags both of them back and Kanda stares at him. “Yuu, calm down. You’re making it worse,” Lavi talks insistently to him and now Alma chimes in, still crying.  
  
“Yuu, it’s not their decision. They’re just doing their jobs,” he says and lays a hand on Kanda’s cheek.  
  
“But they can’t do that!” Kanda says angrily and grabs his shoulders. “They can’t fucking deport you!”  
  
“But they do,” he replies and the tears won’t stop running, even though he tries to regain his composure. Lavi finds in the depth of the pockets of his jeans a handkerchief and gives it to him. “Thank you,” he whispers barely audible and wipes his face. “I can’t believe this is happening.”  
  
“So…” Tears start to prickle in Lavi’s eye and he inhales shakily. “So, it’s true?” he asks, though he already knows the answer. Alma looks at him and nods.  
  
“Fuck.” Kanda grits his teeth and clenches his fists. “Fuck.”  
  
Lavi takes Alma’s hand, because the words won’t come out. He inhales and blinks against the tears, while pressing his fingers.  
  
“We have to say goodbye,” Alma says and blows his nose. “We have to…” He falls silent and squeezes his eyes shut and finally one of the cops reaches them.  
  
“Sir,” Lavi starts, before he can say anything. “I know you’re only doing your job, but isn’t there anything we can do?”  
  
The cop looks seriously at him and Lavi recognises him, it’s the father of one of their classmates. “I’m very sorry,” he says and it sounds genuine. “But unfortunately not. We have to take your friend and his grandfather with us.”  
  
Kanda doesn’t say anything, but his shoulders and jaw are tense, his whole body is. Lavi knows that it takes his whole might to not explode.  
  
“Can- can-” Lavi pauses and inhales deeply. “Can we go inside and say goodbye? Please,” he adds and the man examines them for a moment. The desperation in Alma’s face, the tears in Lavi’s eyes, the tension in Kanda’s shoulders. Then he nods.  
  
“Go into the kitchen and leave the door open,” he says and lays a hand on Lavi’s shoulder. “Ten minutes, okay?”  
  
“Thank you,” Lavi whispers and so they follow him and pass his colleagues, who examine them. The way they look at them tells Lavi that they’re not enjoying this part of their job. The cop stays behind and they go inside. They pass framed photos on the walls, Alma as a baby, as a child, as a teenager. With his grandfather, with Lavi and Kanda. Dark eyes glinting and soft lips smiling.  
  
They’re barely in the kitchen when Alma turns around and throws his arms around both of them. Lavi can no longer hold back and together they cry. Kanda’s cheeks stay dry, but his eyes are as heavy as Lavi has never seen before.  
  
They embrace each other and Alma curls his cold hands into their shoulders.  
  
“I can’t even speak proper Chinese,” he whispers thinly and looks at them. “I don’t know what do to.” He casts his eyes down and Lavi rubs his back.  
  
“Alma,” he starts and takes his face in his hands, fighting against the tears, because they have to be strong for him. “Alma, we’re going to visit you.” Kanda nods and steps closer to lay his arms around them. “We’re going to find a solution.”  
  
“And which?” Alma asks and wipes his face with his sleeve. “Lavi, they send me and grandpa away. Thousands of kilometres.” He sobs and Kanda pulls him close.  
  
“We’re going to find a solution,” Lavi insists and takes his hand. “Concentrate on your Chinese, practise with your grandfather, read books. And then you work hard to graduate, okay?”  
  
“And then?” Alma asks and examines him, hope somewhere hidden behind darkness and lashes.  
  
“And then you come back to study here. We’re going to work together on your citizenship,” he explains and his hand brushes over Alma’s cheek, wiping tears away.  
  
“And if I fail?” Alma asks and his eyes threaten to well over once more. “I’m not good in school.”  
  
“We have a last resort,” Lavi answers immediately and Kanda exhales deeply, because he understands.  
  
“Lavi is the one with a citizenship. He’s going to marry you,” he says and examines Lavi, who nods.  
  
“We’re going to bring you back home.” Lavi takes Alma’s face in his hands and looks at him earnestly. “Okay?”  
  
Alma examines him for a very long moment. “Lavi, we’re sixteen. What if you don’t want me anymore in two years?” His eyes well over and his whole face twists in misery.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, Alma,” Kanda hisses and presses his shoulders. “Are you for real?”  
  
“Promise to never forget me,” Alma whispers, voice cracking. “You have to promise me.” His dark eyes flit from Kanda to Lavi and back.  
  
“Promised,” both of them answer at the same time, taking his hands, his shoulders, cupping his cheeks.  
  
“Alma, we won’t. I swear!” Lavi hooks a hand behind his neck and Kanda nods.  
  
“Never,” he says and looks into his eyes.  
  
“Yes?” he asks amidst tears and both of them nod. “Okay.”  
  
“And now come here.” Kanda pulls him close and with him Lavi and they embrace each other tightly. Alma’s hair tickles Lavi’s cheek and he can’t believe that this is really happening. That he has to leave. That this is the last time for at least a few months they’re going to see each other.  
  
Lavi locks eyes with Kanda, who looks as devastated as Lavi feels, even though he tries not to show it. The clock is ticking and they have to say goodbye. Alma seems to think the same, because he stirs and then his mouth is on Lavi’s urgently. The kiss taste like tears and wistfulness and Lavi never wants to let go of him, but Alma draws back to kiss Kanda, who wraps both of his arms around him.  
  
They exchange more kisses, unrestrained and desperate. Teeth clicking against each other, fingers twisting into hair, tears passing from one face to the other and then the cop knocks politely at the open door.  
  
“I love you.” Alma’s cold hands dance over their cheeks. “Both of you. I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you, too.” Lavi curls his hands into his shoulder. “Alma, we both do.” Kanda grits his teeth and can only nod, a cold hand flitting over Alma’s back.  
  
“Don’t forget me,” he repeats, hearts beating too fast, eyes too wide.  
  
Kanda finds his voice and answers, “Never.” He looks at them another long moment, before he starts to move.  
  
They accompany him until they reach the car. Alma turns around and his eyes are full of fear. “I love you,” he mouths soundlessly and Lavi takes his hand and can’t say anything, because his throat feels so tight.  
  
And then the car door closes behind him and they drive off.  
  
Lavi still sees the well-known shock of dark hair in the rear window and so he somehow manages to hold himself together, endlessly thankful for Kanda’s arm around him. He feels as solid as a rock next to Lavi, like always. He even manages to smile and wave, until the car disappears behind a corner. His hand drops and Kanda has to wrap both of his arms around him to prevent him from falling to his knees. Lavi bursts into tears and cries against his shoulder.  
  
They stand there for a long time like this. Lavi cries and cries and cries and Kanda keeps rubbing his back with cold hands, until he can’t contain himself any longer. He lays his hands around Lavi’s upper arms and waits until he stands on his own, before he lets go and does a few steps.  
“Fuck!” He kicks the garbage bin once, twice, thrice, before crouching down and hiding his face behind his hands. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”  
  
Lavi sits down on the kerbside and lays his face against his knees. He can’t stop crying.  
  
As usual Kanda is the first one to regain his composure and suddenly he sits down next to Lavi and lays an arm around his shoulder. “Everything is going to be alright,” he says, voice very even. “We get him back.”  
  
Lavi looks up to him and nods, before leaning against his shoulder.  
  
They’re going to get him back. One day.


End file.
